Leigh Hennessy
|birthplace = Lafayette, Louisiana, USA |roles = Stunt Actress |characters = Alien colonist }} Leigh Hennessy Robson is a stuntwoman and stunt coordinator who appeared as an alien colonist in the second season episode for which she filmed her scenes in end- on location in Ventura County, California. Sports Born in Lafayette, Louisiana, Hennessy attended the University of Louisiana at Lafayette where she graduated with an MA in Communication. Hennessy was taught the use of a trampoline and other sport activities like riding a motorcycle by her father, , the United States trampolining team coach between 1964 and 1980. She became a professional athlete and won her first world title at the age of 14 at the World Age-Group Championships. In 1974, she was a member of the first U.S. trampoline team to compete in the Soviet Union. In 1978, Hennessy was the first athlete to win all three trampoline events at a national championships and earned a place in the for winning the most US national championships for women. Also in 1978, she was named the Southern AAU Athlete of the Year. That same year at the World Championships, she set the world record score for women's double mini-tramp, which stood until 1992. The International Trampoline Federation honored her in 1982 for her lifetime achievements, and she is also a member of World Acrobatics Society Hall of Fame. http://www.athleticnetwork.net/site.php?pageID=52&profID=9386 Beside her career in sports, Hennessy taught special education at junior high school and worked for congressman in Washington, DC before she moved to Los Angeles to pursue a career in the entertainment industry. In August 2007, Hennessy was inducted into the USA Gymnastics Hall of Fame. Her father was already a member, and they are the first father and daughter ever to be inducted. http://www.usghof.org/files/bio/l_hennessy/l_hennessy.html In 2008, Hennessy married Mark Robson and the following year the couple moved to New Orleans, where she started to teach trampoline classes and working as sports commentator for the Federation of International Gymnastics beside working as stunt coordinator, author, and photographer. http://www.linkedin.com/in/leighhennessy http://www.flickr.com/photos/fleur-de-leigh/ Stunts Film Hennessy's first job in the entertainment industry was a modeling job for Ralph Lauren Polo Sportswear, photographed by Bruce Weber. She also appeared as trampoline performer in other commercials such as for Volvo, Qualiflyer, Alamo, Hyundai, Toyota Prius, Coors Lite, and McDonalds. She trained stunts under Bob Ore and Bob Yerkes and made her first feature film stunt in 1995, when she doubled 's falls for stunt coordinator Ken Bates in the action comedy Bad Boys. In 1997 she received recognition when she shaved her head and doubled falls, fights, and jumps for in 's action drama G.I. Jane. She then doubled in the science fiction drama Deep Impact (1998, with James Cromwell, Mark Moses, and Denise Crosby), in the horror thriller The Rage: Carrie 2 (1999, starring Emily Bergl), in the comic adaptation Inspector Gadget (1999, with Andy Dick, Rene Auberjonois, and Darlene Ava Williams), in the crime comedy Teaching Mrs. Tingle (1999, working with Diana R. Lupo, Eileen Weisinger, and Pat Romano), and in the comedy The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000). Stunt acting parts include the action film The 13th Warrior (1999, with Neil Maffin, Erick Avari, and Lynn Salvatori), the mystery thriller What Lies Beneath (2000), the science fiction drama Artificial Intelligence: AI (2001), 's science fiction remake Planet of the Apes (2001), Jonathan Frakes' science fiction adventure Clockstoppers (2002, with Ken Jenkins, Gina Hecht, Billy Mayo, and Jenette Goldstein), and the fantasy adventure The Scorpion King (2002, starring Dwayne Johnson). In 2000 and 2003, Hennessy worked as stunt double for actress in the film adaptation Charlie's Angels and its sequel Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle. For the first film, Hennessy and fellow stunt doubles Lisa Hoyle and Nancy Thurston were coordinated by Vic and Andy Armstrong jumping off a building in downtown L.A., 92 feet. It was the highest group high fall for stuntwomen in Hollywood history. This fall was later cut from the final film. Hennessy is citing the work as stunt double for Jennifer Tung in the 2002 action comedy Kung Pow: Enter the Fist as one of her funniest moments at work. http://www.usghof.org/files/bio/l_hennessy/l_hennessy.html In 2007, she received a Taurus World Stunt Award nomination in the category Best Specialty Stunt for her work as drowning victim Sharon in the action drama The Guardian, which she shared with Tanner Gill. http://www.taurusworldstuntawards.com/index.php?id=95 Further stunt work includes the comedy Surviving Christmas (2004) and the action drama Poseidon (2006), working on both for stunt coordinator Doug Coleman, as stunt double for Courtney Ford on the science fiction thriller Alien Raiders (2008, with Ken Clark and Brandon Molale), for Marin Hinkle on the thriller The Haunting of Molly Hartley (2008, with Ron Canada and Jamie McShane), for Brittany Curran on the comedy Legally Blondes (2009, with Nicole Randall), and for in the horror thriller Mirrors 2 (2010, with Wayne Péré and Trace Cheramie). Working as stunt coordinator, Hennessy coordinated the stunt and action sequences for the horror comedy Slaughterhouse of the Rising Sun (2005, co-produced by Kathy McCurdy), the television comedy Revenge of the Bridesmaids (2010, with Donna Duplantier), the horror film Monsterwolf (2010, with Robert Picardo and Earl Maddox), the thriller The Somnambulist (2010) on which she also doubled actress , the horror film Scream of the Banshee (2011) on which she also doubled , the horror film Maskerade (2011, with Michael Berryman, Joe Chrest, Earl Maddox, and Jonathan Breck), and the horror film Swamp Shark (2011, with Jeff Chase). Hennessy worked as stunt performer on the comic adaptation Green Lantern (2011), the crime comedy Bending the Rules (2012, with Tanner Gill, Wayne Péré, Jeff Chase, and Rex Reddick), the reboot 21 Jump Street (2012), the horror thriller The Haunting in Connecticut 2: Ghosts of Georgia (2013), the comedy sequel Scary Movie 5 (2015, with Chris Antonucci, Eddie Braun, Clint Lilley, Sidney S. Liufau, Kurt D. Lott, and Caryn Mower, and stunt coordination by Monty Cox), the fantasy drama Beautiful Creatures (2013), the comedy This Is the End (2013), the sequel Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014), the science fiction thriller Left Behind (2014, with Hunter Baxley, Jay Caputo, and Dorenda Moore), and the horror thriller Starve (2014, with Bobby C. King). Following a knee replacement surgery in April 2014, Hennessy went back to work. http://wgno.com/2014/07/24/demi-moores-stunt-woman-in-g-i-jane-getting-back-into-action-2/ More recent projects as stunt performer are the horror thriller The Culling (2015, with Alice Ford), the action comedy Hot Pursuit (2015, with stunts by Trace Cheramie, Monty Cox, and Tony Donno), the horror film The Storyteller (2015, with Dina Meyer, Michael Berryman, Francis Guinan, Kim Darby, and Cassandra McCormick, coordinated by Peewee Piemonte), the science fiction drama Midnight Special (2016, with Kirsten Dunst, Wayne Péré, Hunter Baxley, Jeremy Fry, and Eddie Matthews), and the science fiction thriller Geostorm (2017, with Corey Mendell Parker, produced by Skydance Productions' David Ellison, Dana Goldberg, and Paul Schwake, and stunts by Hunter Baxley, Trace Cheramie, Tim Connolly, Charles Croughwell, Eddie Matthews, Michael Papajohn, and Kevin Reid). Television Hennessy doubled actress Demi Moore for a Center Service commercial again after their work on G.I. Jane. She also doubled Sabine Ehrenburg in a Hanes Her Way commercial and in two Sprint commercials, doing wire work. She worked as stunt double on the daily soaps Passions and Sunset Beach for coordinator J. Mark Donaldson, doubled actress Natalia Cigliuti in the short-lived series Pacific Palisades (1997, with semi-regulars Joan Collins and Daphne Ashbrook), and performed stunts in Unsolved Mysteries, Grosse Pointe (2000), and Hard Time (coordinated by John Alden). Henessy worked for Jeff Pruitt on three episodes of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, playing a vampire and doubling guest actress Robia LaMorte. She also worked for Bob Bralver as stunt double for on Diagnosis Murder (1998), for Eric Norris as stunt double for Lydia Look on Walker, Texas Ranger (2000, with Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Lauro Chartrand, Lin Oeding, and Karen Sheperd), and for Jeff Cadiente and Joni Avery as stunt double for Natalie Raitano and Karen Kim on several episodes of VIP. Prior to her appearance on Enterprise, Hennessy worked as stunt actress for Ben Scott on The Chronicle (2001, with Shawn Lane). She worked again for Ben Scott as stunt double for Rachael Griffiths in Six Feet Under (2003, with Amanda Carlin) and on the unpicked television pilot DeMarco Affairs (2004, with Laurence Rosenthal). In 2006, she was directed by Terrence O'Hara for the CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episode "Daddy's Little Girl" in which she played the stunt character Silvia Mullens. This episode also featured Wallace Langham, Liz Vassey, and Nancy Youngblut. Hennessy previously worked for Jon Epstein on CSI, doubling lead actress . Other television stunt work includes The Wayne Brady Show, Cold Case, Crossing Jordan, The Shield, as stunt double for Isabella Hoffman in Point Pleasant, for Beth Grant in Jericho, for Sarah Shahi in Life (2007, with David Kagen and Gregg Sargeant and coordinated by Manny Perry), and for Karina Logue in True Blood (2008, with Lorin McCraley, Phil Culotta, Kevin Reid, Randy Oglesby, John Billingsley, Randy Hall, Eurlyne Epper, and working again for stunt coordinator Ben Scott). In 2010, Hennessy was one of the judges for the reality sport program MTV's Ultimate Parkour Challenge. This program was created and executive produced by Victor Bevine. More recently, Hennessy performed utility stunts for Jeff Wolfe in Revolution (starring Billy Burke and Stephen Collins) and played a "Tupperware Lady" and doubled in the third season of American Horror Story. External links * LeighHennessy.com – official site * LeighStunts.com – official site * * * Leigh Hennessey Robson at LinkedIn.com * Leigh Hennessy at LACasting.com de:Leigh Hennessy Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:ENT performers